Scarfs
Scarfs, the main character of the comic. Story Backstory Scarfs was once named Maddie before she became Scarfs. She had been stabbed by a mysterious man in a hoodie, who was eventually identified as Lynus. The knife he used to stab her with was laced with a certain chemical, turning on her Fyrian instincts, or rather turning off some of her human ones. She had eventually grown fangs, sharper ears, etc. etc.. Her school bully, Mitch, had fired shots at her until she was compelled to slam his face into her locker, and slammed the door. Repeatedly. HE DIED. The reactions of her classmates ranged from "It killed Mitch" to "Oh my god" to other variations of shock. This had caused an uproar with the students, causing her to run out from school, only to be met by police, and shortly arrested. She was taken to court, and when detained in the police car again, she managed to escape. In the process, she ran home, cut her hair, dawned her scarf, and ran away from it all, while still running from police. This is where the story begins. Story So Far This is where it's going to get even more spoiley if you haven't read the most recent comic strip. Proceed at your own caution. Scarfs found Lynus again, or rather, Lynus found Scarfs again, and told her that she had a day until she needed to decide whether or not she wanted to kill the world itself or have someone else do it. The same night, she bumped into a random stranger, who, after Scarfs apologized to, proceeded to call her a faggot. He died from a quick slice through the neck, and Scarfs hid the body in a nearby dumpster. The police arrived the next night, after Scarfs had dozed off on a roof. Luckily, at the right moment, Lynus appeared again, and teleported them away to Scarfs' backyard. They snuck in, and Scarfs' mother appeared out of a nearby room, holding a glass shard as a weapon. They shared some loving moments, where Scarfs turned her mother down, explaining that she was an alien now. Lynus teleported them to the Fyrian ship. At the Fyrian ship, two guards appeared to steer the ship. When they arrived at Fyria, Scarfs and Lynus were escorted to the throne room, where Scarfs met Adena, the queen of Fyria, who was somewhat sweet, despite her inability to comprehend mental genders. She runs off, after Lynus explains to Adena that she is going to miss her show. Lynus takes Scarfs into her room, where she has a mental breakdown because of how Adena treated her. She calmed down by screaming into a pillow, just in time to be yelled at by another new face; the princess of Fyria, or more specifically, Enya. Enya Seraphine. She goes through a process of spelling her name out to Scarfs. Enya tells Scarfs that she better get some respect around here, to which Scarfs asks why. Enya begins by saying that she's the higher up in this situation. A lengthy explanation is given on how the heirarchy is an archaic invention of mankind by Scarfs. Enya sees individuality in Scarfs and respects that. She leaves, and then Lynus goes to check on something, leaving Scarfs completely alone in Lynus' room. After spending some time snooping around, a guard enters the room and escorts Scarfs to... (Hey, that's where the story is to this point. Sorry. Trivia * Scarfs, while a female in the comic, has been shown to say that she wasn't originally a girl, but went through a sex-change operation because she didn't feel right as a boy. * While Scarfs turns down her mother's help, her mother is shown to actually care for Scarfs in this dark, dark world.